Best Friends For Life?
by Storywriter
Summary: AU. I'm not good at summaries. College setting. Michael and Sara are dating and love each other dearly, but there's someone else in the mix. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in a college setting. Michael and Sara are dating and loved every minute they have together. Michael also has a good friend in a girl named Holly, whom he has known since he was five years old.

Best Friends Forever?

Michael Scofield sat studying in his dorm room. It was the beginning of his senior year of college and he was nervous and excited about the whole year. There was a knock on his door and Michael got up to see Holly standing outside his door. Michael shook his head, but smiled. When he opened the door Holly stood there looking as beautiful as ever.

" Holly, what are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get in here? These are the upper-class dorms."

" You going to run it by me again on how you're three years older then me Michael? To answer your question, I told people I was coming to see my brother."

Michael smiled at the fact. Holly Larson grew up down the street from him and it was in him to make sure that nobody hurt her. Holly did grow up with an older brother, but he wasn't around much to care about Holly.

" May I come in or not?"

" I'm studying Holly. I know it's only the beginning of the year, but you know me."

Holly nodded her head.

" You're the smartest guy I know Michael. I didn't mean to bother you. Are you still coming over for dinner Saturday night?"

Michael looked at her, he had plans with Sara Saturday night.

" I didn't know we had plans."

" I asked you last week and you said you would think about it."

A few of Michael's dorm buddies walked by.

" Who's the kid Scofield?"

" She's not a kid."

The guys walked on.

" Look Holly, I must've forgotten. I have plans with Sara on Saturday. I'm sorry."

Michael knew Holly was heartbroken.

" Okay Michael. I understand. Maybe some other time. My parents love you, they always have."

" Don't I know it. I watch over their little girl. That's what you father says anyway. Holly, I will make it up to you."

Michael then saw Sara coming up.

" You expecting Sara now too?"

" Holly, don't start."

Sara smiled as she came up.

" Hey Michael. Hi Holly."

" Hi Sara. I'll see you around Michael."

Holly walked on. Sara went into the room and Michael shut the door.

" She's sweet on you Michael. Does Holly have a crush on you? I don't think I've noticed it before. We would hang out together, but I thought nothing of it."

" Sara, I've known Holly since I was five years old. She was two at the time, but.."

Sara smiled. Michael smiled too. He met Sara Tancredi two years ago and they've been dating ever since. Holly knew that and Michael figured she had a hard time realizing that.

" Michael, don't worry about it. You can be friends with whoever you want. In fact, I like it how you look out for her. You did mention it to me about her first day of high school."

" People picked on her and called her names because of her height. Holly was small for her age, but she has grown up in the last several years."

" You care about her."

" Holly is one of my best friends. We made a pact that we would be best friends for life. If she needs me I won't turn my back on her."

Sara sat down.

" So where do you want to start on the studying?"

Michael took the book from Sara's hands and tossed it on the floor.

" Michael."

Michael ended up kissing her and Sara took it in. They did get some studying down after a long make out session.

" Sara, I love you."

" I love you too."

Michael smiled and pulled Sara into a hug. This was going to be on of the best year of his life, he felt it and was hoping Sara felt it too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days later, Michael went walking around campus before his next class. The weather was bright and beautiful. Michael smiled as he thought about the evening before. The night before he was with Sara and it was the most perfect night of his life. His thoughts were drained when he saw Holly, who was sitting with one of his dorm buddies James Whistler. Michael shook his head. He didn't trust James. James Whistler had the reputation of loving them and then leaving them. Michael walked up to them.

" Holly."

Holly looked up to see Michael.

" Michael. Hey."

" What's going on here?"

" Nothing. James is my tutor. I've been having a little trouble in math so my professor asked James to help me. He's good in math Michael."

Michael looked at James and frowned at him.

" What gives Michael? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Why didn't you ask me for help Holly? You know math is my best subject."

Holly got up and excused herself then walked away with Michael.

" No offense to you Michael, but I think I needed someone else."

" Why? I would've been happy to help you."

" Even though Sara might not like it?"

" What does Sara have to do with this?"

Holly shook her head.

" Holly?"

" Sara's your girlfriend. I don't think she likes me hanging around you."

" She's fine with it. I don't trust James."

" Michael, James is helping me, that's all. Did you know he has a girlfriend? I just met her. Her name is Sofia Lugo. She's got wavy brown hair and James seems crazy about her."

" Is that what he told you?"

" Michael, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Michael then watched Holly as she walked away and went back to James. Michael didn't notice Sara coming up.

" Michael?"

Michael turned around to see Sara.

" Hey Sara."

Sara then saw Holly with James.

" What's she doing with him?"

" James is her tutor."

Sara walked away and Michael walked with her.

" He's dangerous Michael. James Whistler is a no good jerk. He dumped my roommate after they, well you know."

" I know. I know what he's like. James is the talk of the dorms. My dormates high five him on how many girls he scores with. I don't like that kind of talk."

Michael happened to look at Holly and James. Holly was now laughing. What was James doing to her?

" I swear if he does anything to hurt her Sara, he'll answer to me."

" You really do care about her, don't you?"

Michael walked on and Sara walked behind him.

" What else is bothering you Michael? You're not disappointed about last night are you?"

Michael looked at her.

" Last night was incredible Sara. I enjoyed spending the night with you. It's Holly, she didn't ask me to help her because of you."

" Me?"

Michael sat down and Sara sat down next to him.

" I told Holly that I would be there for her. I don't think she believes it. Holly claims she didn't ask me for help because she thinks that you don't want her hanging around me."

" That's not true. I understand your friendship with Holly. You've known her your whole life."

Michael nodded his head.

" I don't mind if you hang around with Holly."

Michael smiled at Sara and kissed her. The kiss got intense and neither one of them noticed that Holly was walking by.

" Why don't the two of you get a room?"

Michael and Sara stopped to look at Holly.

" The study session is over?" Michael asked.

" Sofia came by and James was gone in a flash. I never seen someone run so fast."

Sara got up.

" If you need help Holly, I don't mind if Michael helps you."

" Sure you don't."

" Holly, don't be rude."

" Michael I don't want to be seen as trying to break you and Sara up. I'll figure it out on my own. Have a nice day."

Holly then walked away again.

" She's in pain Michael. My guess is, Holly wanted to ask you."

Michael sat back. Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't. All Michael knew was that he had to figure out how to repair his friendship with Holly, because he felt like it was starting to fade away.


End file.
